Don't Judge
by SirenSamantha
Summary: Damn that Dean Winchester. Not only is he the hunk who is good at physics, but now he's an artist too? There's got to be more behind this guy. Destiel college AU. Fluff but porny too (I was tired of all the drama that comes with relationships in fics, so I left it out) Note: Line breaks weren't showing up for some reason, so I added chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Judge

Dean Winchester. The guy who drives that obnoxious old car, blasts classic rock and parks in the same lot as Castiel at the university. To be more specific, he parks next to Castiel nearly every day. There is a large shade tree in the back of parking lot 17 and it covers four spots of which the old black dinosaur Winchester drives and Castiel's silver Honda Fit take two up. Cas wouldn't mind parking next to Dean every morning if the guy wasn't so frustrating; music booms through the lot, the upperclassman often has a new guy in the car with him dropping him off after a night together, and then there's those looks of superiority accompanied with a sneer of a smile the guy shoots Cas as they head into campus to their first class, together.

Physics 305, nine in the morning Monday, Wednesday and Friday, a small class, and Cas has it with the one and only Dean Winchester. They don't follow each other to class from the parking lot, most days Dean walks in five minutes after Cas and he sits kitty-corner across the room from Castiel who sits in the back. To make matters worse, Dean is great at physics. The guy is the top of the class, he hardly needs to pay attention and always aces the tests. Castiel hates him for this, but what really nails him is the fact that on top of everything, Dean Winchester is a hunk. Standing at what must be at least six feet, Dean is tall, tan, and built. He plays soccer with friends on the football field on weekends-sometimes shirtless-allowing the sun to tint his skin just right. He is outgoing and funny, his white smile is horribly contagious, eyes are an unreal green and freckles are speckled across his nose and cheeks. Overall the green-eyed god is distracting and Castiel hates him for it when he finds himself smiling along.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel's days are busy from nine to two in the afternoon with classes, then he hits the library or goes to study groups until four or five before heading back to his apartment he shares with two other students. His major as an architect keeps him busy with homework and projects. Cas studies hard, gets good grades, he is good with people and has a group of friends although he prefers being alone; Castiel has the whole college life down.

Dates come and go, Castiel knows the tricks to get a guy, knows how to act and what to say to get them to agree for a night out. He just doesn't always want someone there hanging on him. Castiel has an attractive body-however different than Dean's-he is lean and strong, running every morning keeps his body tight, he is tall, has a nice smile and attitude, though he knows his eyes are the killer.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel pulls into the parking lot at eight thirty, it's still nice out with the sun not shining so hot yet-it is going to be a beautiful day. A car door shuts and a man walks through the lot, a bag slung over one shoulder as he heads into campus. A minute or two later another car door shuts. Cas looks in the rearview mirror to see Dean walking away with his backpack on his back and a large rectangular thin bag in his hand. Castiel's blue eyes watch the bowlegged student head off and for once Cas wonders where he is going. It's Tuesday, there is no physics this morning, and Castiel is curious what other classes this guy has. He can't know though, class starts in twenty minutes now so with a sigh Cas heads to class.


	4. Chapter 4

For some reason this week Castiel notices Dean more and more. Around campus Cas will see Dean Winchester, on the mall sometimes with a few people sometimes alone, sitting on a bench reading a textbook, in the hallways or in the Union. One afternoon Cas walks out to the parking lot, his car beeps as he unlocks it from across the lot, his pace slows when he sees the black car-an empty space between his and it-and he can hear voices coming from there. Castiel throws his bag in the car and glances up to see Dean and a blonde girl lying back on the car's long hood talking easily. Cas recognizes the girl with Dean as Jo Harvelle his long time best friend, everyone knows they go together, you get one you get the other and they will do anything for one another. Right now Jo has her head rested on Dean's shoulder with his hands behind his head as they lay in the shade talking. Cas gets in his car and rolls the windows down as he gets ready to leave; he sees the girl turn her head and her lips move before Dean opens his eyes and turns his head to look at Cas in the car. Castiel tries not to look at them, but Dean's eyes caught him. Castiel clears his throat, hits the radio on and then pulls out leaving the black behemoth alone under the shade tree. He's really getting tired of this Dean Winchester.


	5. Chapter 5

One morning Cas pulls into his spot as Dean is getting out of his old car. Cas puts his car in park and his blue eyes flash to his left to see Dean bending over the back seat pulling out his backpack and the thin black rectangle bag. Cas licks his lips and gets out, he's not going to hide in his car waiting for the guy to leave. Dean glances up as Castiel grabs his bag and shuts the door and the green-eyed man smirks while he leans down to lock his door.

"What?" Cas asks knowing he was laughing at him.

Dean shakes his head and tucks his keys into his pocket, "Nothin'."

Cas shakes his head, annoyed with this guy looking hot but so annoying at the same time. "Do you have a problem with me?" Castiel asks looking at him over his car, his voice is hard.

Dean looks at him with raised eyebrows. "Dude I just smiled, settle down." Dean starts walking his eyes peeling off Cas as he looks over his shoulder. Castiel scoffs and walks after him keeping his distance. When Dean heads down a sidewalk that is not on the way to their physics class, Cas furrows his brow. Dean shows up to class a few minutes after Cas as usual and this time Castiel notices the black bag is gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on that day Cas is wrapping up his studies in the library, it's beautiful outside, the sun is warm on his cheeks and the warm breeze is refreshing after studying. He is walking past one of the art buildings when he hears music coming through an open window. He can't see inside, but the music is good, he is in no rush to get back to his apartment, so he wanders in and through the halls to find the room. _Ships In The Night_ by Mat Kearney is playing and now there is someone singing along, and it's a man's voice. Castiel opens the door slowly, silently, and steps inside only to stop from going any farther.

Across the large art studio is Dean Winchester in front of an easel, large sketchbook open where his hand scratches over it with one of many pencils. There is a stool there but the man stands, bowlegs spread, concentrated on his work. On the floor is an idock with ipod in it where of which music fills the room. And Dean is singing along. Castiel simply stares as Dean draws and sings in a soft deep voice, he can't believe the Dean Winchester who comes off as a tough guy, who sleeps around and is great at physics, is an artist.  
Castiel walks along the back wall, eyes on Dean, then his backpack hits a can of paint brushes and it falls off a shelf behind him to the floor with a loud crash. His blue eyes widen as he looks at the brushes rolling across the floor and then back up at Dean who turns around. Their eyes lock and after a minute Dean walks over to turn off his music.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

Castiel shakes his head, walking across the room slowly, "Nothing, I just heard the music from outside and came in to see what was going on." Dean licks his lips and sighs. "Sorry," Castiel throws in and his eyes look down at the easel, "You're good," he motions to the piece, "that looks really realistic." It's a picture of a boy. He looks young, maybe fourteen or so, a big smile on his face and long shaggy hair.

Dean turns back and covers his work, his eyes find Cas again and he watches him, "Thanks."

Castiel looks around the studio. "What, what are you doing in here?"

Dean sighs and begins packing up his supplies. "Working," he talks as he puts his stuff away. "my professor lets me work in here so long as I clean up after words."

Cas furrows his brow, "So, you draw a lot then? For a class?"

Dean looks back up at him again and Cas swallows at the intensity of those green eyes. Dean grabs his bags and walks towards Cas. He stops just a foot away and their eyes lock, "Well, I am majoring in art, so, yeah I do a lot of this sort of stuff."

Cas' chest feels tight; he can smell Dean from there, the smell of summer and leather, maybe even grass. Cas nods, "Oh."

Dean smirks at him before going to the door. Cas stands in the same spot until he hears Dean talk, "Come on I have to lock the door!" Cas walks out and Dean locks the studio doors.

The campus is emptier than it is normally, people here and there, lying in the grass or going to the library but it's nice not being too crowded. Cas is surprised Dean doesn't tell him to go away as they head to lot 17 walking at the same pace. When they get to their cars Dean carefully places his art bag in the back seat then tosses his backpack in as well. Cas gets in his car and rolls the window down. When AC/DC starts from the car next to him he looks over with raised brows.

Dean looks at him, "What?" his windows are down as well.

"Your music tastes switches." How does it go from rock to that softer stuff? It doesn't make sense.

Dean smiles, actually smiles, not a smirk meant to mock as he replies. "Who says I can only have one type of music genre?" Cas doesn't reply. "Don't be so quick to judge." He winks at Cas before the huge black car pulls out.

Well, maybe there is more to this Winchester than Cas initially thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel goes to the Union to grab a coffee and get some homework done a couple days later. He has yet to start the physics packet due the Monday of next week, it's Friday now. He buys a large coffee then heads to the third floor of the union where there are chairs, couches and desks for people to sit and hang out in. It being a Friday it's even less crowded up there. He grabs a big cushioned chair and pulls out his physics book. His eyes glide over the packet, all the blank answers are intimidating, he sips his coffee wondering where to start. Cas begins working on it and gets lost in it not noticing people coming or going. Two pages done and he sets it to the side for a short break. He looks around the room at others sitting here and there but then he spots him across the room. On the sofa sits Dean. Cas realizes it's Jo there too with him and he should have known it was her and that Dean would be there too sooner or later. He looks at them sitting together, Jo with her back against the arm of the couch, legs draped over Dean's legs and Dean has a sketchbook out and is scratching away. They share a pair of ear buds and Jo is tapping her foot to the beat. Jo smiles and says something causing Dean to look up and his eyes go straight to Cas. Castiel furrows his brow at the sudden attention and turns his head to see if someone is near him. No one is and when he looks back across the room Dean is smiling at him. He sees the two on the couch talk again and Cas sighs, he picks up his coffee cup but realizes it's empty so sets it back down.

Castiel decides after another page of work is done he needs more coffee, so he stands and heads down to the first floor and gets in line at the Starbucks. He feels a presence behind him and glances over his shoulder to see Dean there. Awesome. Cas can feel the man right behind him as they wait in the line, he smells Dean like he did the other day in the art studio, the soft smell of leather and sunshine behind him making Castiel want to lean back into it. He orders his drink, pays and steps off to the side counters to wait although his eyes stay on Dean who is flirting with the cashier. It's subtle, all in the eyes and body language, plus the guy has no idea Dean is doing it on purpose, but Cas can tell-Cas wishes he'd put that flirt towards someone who'd do something about it, like him. Yet then, Cas doesn't know what he'd do about it. Dean Winchester is hot sure, but he's a total flirt, he's not Castiel's type at all. Right? He's smart obviously, and artistic now too, plus the guy can sing. So there's more to Dean than meets the eye, but all it does is confuse Cas more.


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday of the next week, in physics, the class decides to have a study session on Thursday for the test on Friday. This is the last test before the final in four weeks and Cas knows he needs to do well on this one so the final wont break his grade if he does bad on it. Study session it is. Cas gets to the study room in the library and takes a seat at one of the two round tables with some other students, they're early still but they start working on the practice problems in the back of the book and old homework assignments. When Dean shows up fifteen minutes later Castiel is surprised because he does so well in the class anyway. Plus he sits one seat down from Cas leaving the chair between them empty. A lot of the students show up and work, talking and asking questions now and then; Dean ends up having to help a bunch of people, him being one of the students who know the content the best. At one point after a couple hours Cas asks the girl to his right about a question on a previous quiz but she is no help, she's not one of the brightest and Cas sighs when she leans forward and asks Dean if he knows how to do it. Of course, he does. Dean gets up and plants himself in the seat between he and Cas, pulling it closer to Cas as he leans over, "Which one?" Castiel shows him and ignores the smell of leather. Dean talks him through the problem, catching Cas before he goes too far off the wrong way, his long fingers trace over the paper and Cas can see black smudges on his hands and he wonders if it's paint or pencil and if Dean was working on a new art piece. Cas finishes the problem and understands how he got there; he smirks and glances at Dean, "Thanks,"

The green-eyed man smiles yet only moves back a little, "No problem." Dean pulls his notebook over to the new spot instead of moving back over. "Any other one's you need help with?" His eyes glaze over Castiel's paper before looking up in to Cas' eyes.

"No." Cas looks away from him and back down at the book, "Nothing else yet." They both work again. Students are talking less and less about physics and more about what else they are doing. Dean is quiet beside Cas and with a deep breath Cas speaks up. "So, art and physics, that's a strange combo. Is physics a must with your art major?" He watches the corner of Dean's eyes crinkle as he smiles and turns his head to catch Cas' eyes.

"I'm an art and engineering major. Strange combo, yes, but I like them both so I figured why not." Castiel nods and erases a mistake he made on his paper. "What about you, what's your major?"

"Architecture."

Dean looks at him with raised eyebrows and nods, "Nice." There's a pause, "How do you like that?"

Cas can't believe Dean is continuing the conversation past himself, asking him questions and seeming like he cares. But this a nice change, talking to Dean and him replying without snarky comments. "I like it a lot. My older brothers are architects as well, so I'm kinda following in the family footsteps, but I enjoy it."

Dean nods, "Interesting. What year are you?" The guy's eyebrow is raised as he asks him the question.

"Junior. You?"

"A junior." Castiel knew this, but he asked anyways. They don't talk much more, but 45 minutes later Dean sighs and begins packing up his stuff.

"Enough studying?" Cas asks.

"That, and I have class in ten minutes." He smirks. "I'll see you around." He grabs his big black art bag and looks down at Cas, "Good luck on the test." His hand rests on Castiel's shoulder as he talks and before Cas knows it his warm hand is gone and Dean is walking out of the study room.

Concentrating is hard after Dean leaves, his shoulder still feels warm and tingles where the tip of his finger tips brushed against Cas' skin. For once he didn't get angry at Dean, Dean didn't snap at him or act as if he was superior, he was kind and easy to talk to.

More and more students begin leaving feeling they have studied all they can and either they know the material or they're screwed. Cas figures he can at least get a B, so he packs his bag and heads out.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday morning Castiel gets to school and parks under the tree. The black behemoth is already there. Cas runs his tongue along the back of his teeth, he sees Dean in the car, singing to music and fiddling with something in his lap. Cas grabs his bag and turns off hit car and steps out. He is throwing his bag over his shoulder when Dean gets out too. "Morning." He says naturally, a small smile on his lips as he looks in Dean's direction.

Dean looks surprised as he turns to look at Cas, "Mornin'." Dean smiles then opens the back door to pull out his backpack and a medium sized brown box he sets on the trunk as he locks the doors. Dean holds the heavy box under his arm and against his side as he begins walking out of the lot, his eyes find Cas' because he is walking along with him. "You ready for the test?" Dean asks.

Cas chuckles, "As ready as I will be." Dean nods and they cross into campus. "What's in the box?" Cas asks glancing down at it again.

"Clay." Dean speaks and Cas is kind of surprised but he listens. "I have a project due in a couple weeks and our medium is clay. I'll be here over the weekend working on it, woohoo." His voice is sarcastic and Cas smiles to himself.

"That bad?" He glances at Dean and admires his jawline, the freckles stand out under the sun and his grey tee shirt compliments him very, _very_ well.

"Mean's I'm not going to get many hours in at work, but, I guess I'd rather be in the studio than studying or something."

"True. Your professor must trust you to let you use the studio when ever you like." Cas is curious to that whole situation, he admits, but its not many students who get that kind of free range access.

Dean smiles and Cas inhales deeply, damn that smile. "Yeah. He's been my art mentor since freshman year, taught me so much and he gave me the key at the beginning of last semester. I end up there more than I probably should." Dean slows down, "I have to go drop this off," he motions to the box and Cas hears the slight question in his voice, so Cas turns with him as they head off to one of the art buildings. Cas follows Dean into the building, talking easily about what other classes they both have; Dean unlocks the studio door and walks in. Cas follows in slowly, the large spacy room is dim with the only light coming in from the windows. He watches Dean walk to the wall lined with large lockers, open one, and place the box in there after moving around some of it's contents. Castiel notices a stack of sketchbooks on the professor's desk and larger ones leaning against the side. Dean Winchester's name is written across the top one on the stack. Tempting. Then there are a handful of pictures hung up on the wall near the desk and Castiel looks up at them. Many are beautiful, done in things from pencil, charcoal, paints and pastels. "Are any of these yours?" Suddenly there's a warm hand on his waist and Dean's voice behind him.

"A few of them."

Castiel swallows, his heartbeat speeds up and he makes sure he keeps his voice calm. "You going to tell me which ones?" He looks over his shoulder. Dean's eyes are on his and intense as they stand close.

Dean glances up at the wall, "No." He gives Cas a tug for the door, "Come on, physics is calling." His hand stays on Castiel's hip until he has to lock the door and finally Cas can breathe again.

They walk to class with less talking but not awkward, both take their usual seats and the tests are passes out. Castiel catches himself looking up every few minutes to glance at the back of Dean's head. His upper body leaning forward over the desk, his shirt drawn tight around his fit shoulders, legs spread under the table and pencil working over the paper. Damn he's distracting. Cas is nearly finished with his test when Dean stands up in the front of the room. Cas' blue eyes stick to the man as he walks to the teacher's desk and then back to his own and grab his bag. Cas darts his eyes back down to his paper as Dean looks at him. He hopes Dean didn't catch him looking, hopes so bad, but as the man walks around the room two fingers run from one shoulder to the other causing Castiel's breath to hitch. Castiel finishes up the test trying his best to ignore the thoughts of one Winchester.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel's thoughts that night drift to Dean and he cant help himself if he continues thinking about those hands else where on his body. When his pants become undone, and a hand wraps around his cock he brings himself to orgasm with the thoughts of Dean jacking him off in the dark art studio, that dark sultry look in his eyes. Damn that Winchester.

Saturday Castiel finds himself wondering if Dean is spending the day in the art studio working. If he's alone, if he has his music playing and is singing along, if the windows are open and the warm summer breeze is blowing the papers on the wall. Damn that Winchester.


	11. Chapter 11

Monday morning Castiel finds Dean's car parked in its normal spot and he sighs. He gets out of his car and it beeps twice when he locks it; however when it does someone sits up in the black dinosaur in the next space. Cas glances over but stops walking when he realizes it's Dean. Castiel watches as the guy in the car checks his phone and curses at the time before he turns around on the seat and practically falls out of the car. Cas tries not to laugh, but then Dean stands up straight and Cas sees him fully; there's clay on his shirt and pants, charcoal on his face and hands, his hair is messed up and damn does he look good like this.

"What happened to you?" Cas asks, his eyes falling over him.  
Dean opens the back door but glances over at Castiel. "Hey." He sits in the back seat and fixes a bunch of his art supplies scattered about the back. Cas stands at the back of his car and looks at Dean. "I, uh, worked all yesterday and last night into this morning." The man in the car pulls off the dirty tee shirt and grabs a different one from a bag, he glances out at Cas and smirks, "I got to my car and just passed out I guess." He stands out in the morning air again and Cas can't help his eyes falling to Dean's chest as he pulls the Zeppelin shirt over his head and down. Dean smiles when Castiel looks back at his eyes.

"Did, you get a lot of work on your project done then?"

Dean is looking down at his jeans and scratches off some dried clay, then notices his hands are dirty too and sighs. "Yeah, I got a lot done overall." He pulls his backpack on and locks the door. "Come on." He says bumping his shoulder into Cas' and walking through the lot. Castiel swallows, his eyes falling to Dean's ass and he follows him. They talk about how they feel the test went, how their weekends went, turns out Dean was there pretty much the whole time and his project is coming along well, they walk to the building their first class is in but Dean takes a turn down the hall where the bathroom is. "I gotta wash my hands." Dean says quickly as Cas finishes up his sentence and nods. They walk in and Dean goes to the sink as Cas leans back against a wall.

Castiel watches as Dean scrubs his hands and arms. "So there was clay, and what is the black smeared all over you?"

"Charcoal." Cas can hear the smile in his voice. "Like I said, I got a _lot_ done this weekend." Dean rubs some smudges from his cheek, and Cas catches those green eyes look at him in the mirror before he clears his throat. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something, Castiel."

"Cas." He cuts in and Dean turns his body to look at him, "Call me Cas." Dean smiles at him and Cas is happy he told him. Having Dean call him Castiel was too much, too intimate, but he likes Cas better anyway.

"Okay, Cas, so I have a question for you. What would you say to being my model?" Cas furrows his brow, a model? Dean faces Cas as he stands by the sinks still and scratches at some dried clay on his jeans, "I've only used live models once before in class, and you, you've got nice bone structure in your face," Cas watches as Dean's eyes fall over his body, "nice build, and I'd like to draw you. If you don't mind."

Cas blushes. Dean wants to draw him, says he has a good body, and is walking towards him now. "Um, what would I have to do?"

Dean smiles and stops a few feet in front of Cas, he reaches forward and grabs a paper towel to dry his hands off before tossing it to the trash. "Just sit there and look pretty." Dean stares him down and Cas swallows, Dean's scruff from this weekend covers his chin and Cas thinks it looks good, really good. "I'll even through in pizza and drinks. What do ya say?" His green eyes flick back and forth from Castiel's blue ones.

"I think I can do that." Cas says and feels good when Dean smiles big at him.

"Great!" Dean's hand lifts to squeeze Cas' shoulder.

The warmth from Dean's hand feels good on Cas' shoulder, he licks his lips, "When did you want to do this?"

Dean smiles and the distance between them shrinks even more. "Would Friday afternoon work for you?"

Cas' eyes fall to Dean's lips. Damn those lips, those plump pink lips and they're right in front of him and asking him if he can draw him. Cas is screwed. "Friday will work. My, uh, last class ends at one fifty so any time after that I'm free."

Dean nods, his eyes on Cas' face, "Okay." His hand slides down Cas' arm and all Cas wants to do is lean into the touch and have it stay there. Dean's hand grabs Cas' wrist and gives him a pull off the wall. "We should get to class."

The green-eyed man draws small circles on Castiel's wrist, Cas smiles at him and trails his fingers down Dean's forearm to his wrist, "If you say so." He whispers and walks out of the restroom making Dean follow him out. Their hands slip apart when they get into the hallway.

"Hey," Dean moves up to walk next to Cas, "can I get your number? So I can call you if the time on Friday changes?"

"Yeah," Cas says as they enter the classroom. Cas sets his bag on the chair and faces Dean, "give me your phone." Dean hands it to him and Castiel taps in is number, he can feel the man's eyes on him as he does so. "Here you go." Cas hands him back his phone and their eyes lock.

"Thank you." Dean says quietly with a smile hiding in the corner of his lips. Cas nods and watches as he goes to take his seat near the front of the room.

Castiel licks his lips and smiles. The day is off to a good start.


	12. Chapter 12

The week goes by, Dean smiles at Castiel when they see each other in the halls, says hello if they run into each other in the morning; and Cas finds himself thinking of Dean Winchester even after the school days end.

On Thursday Cas' phone rings around two thirty, he answers it even though he doesn't recognize the number. "Hello?" His voice sounds deep now and he remembers how many comments he's got about it in the past.

"Hey Cas, it's Dean."

"Hey Dean. What's up?" Cas sets his notebook to the side now concentrated on Dean's voice.

"About tomorrow, my professor is using the studio so would you mind coming to my place? I have art supplies there so, if it's alright with you, you wanna come over and model there?"

Castiel can't help but smile, he feels dumb for doing it, but he smiles anyways. He clears his throat, "Yeah sure, that'd be fine." He hears Dean sigh out of relief. "So uh, what's your address then?" Dean tells it to him and Cas scratches it down on a piece of paper. "Okay. Just give me a call when you want me over."

Castiel swears Dean smiles and laughs softly, "Will do, Cas." There's a pause, "Bye."

"Bye, Dean." He clicks off his phone and makes sure to tuck the paper with the address on it into his wallet.


	13. Chapter 13

Friday has Castiel anxious yet happy as he pulls into the parking lot. Dean isn't there yet, though Cas is a little early himself, he goes and buys a coffee before going to class. When he enters the classroom Dean is there at the front and turns his head to catch Cas coming in, sipping his coffee. Cas sits, not letting his eyes stick on Dean even though he knows those green ones are on him now.

The day goes on like normal, Cas goes to his classes, he doesn't bump into Dean at any point in the day and when his classes are done with he sits on a short wall outside the building. Cas knows Dean could call at any point know and so he wonders if it would be better to stay at campus until Dean calls or go back to the apartment and wait. He knows the apartment complex Dean lives in, it's slightly closer to school than his but not by much; nevertheless Cas decides to stay. He walks through the sidewalks intertwining between the old brick buildings and comes to a large grassy area, study groups sit scattered about here sometimes, people come to study under the trees or just relax which is what Cas plans on doing. He tosses his backpack down and then follows himself using it as a pillow as he stretches out under the shade of a smaller tree. He puts in his earphones and lets the music relax his mind.

The warmth on Cas' face feels good and his mind starts to think again wondering how much time has passed since the shadow of the tree has moved. Part of him doesn't even care and so he starts back up his music that has reached the end of its playlist.

Suddenly there's a hand on Cas' stomach and shaking him softly stirring him out of his sleep. His wide blue eyes open slowly and look straight up to see Dean squatting down smiling at him. Cas holds his gaze for a moment, and then pulling out his earphones looks around.

"What time is it?" his voice is scratchy, he knows, and he knows it makes Dean swallow.

"Four forty-five." Cas sets his head down on his bag again as he moans; he didn't mean to sleep for so long. He should have gone home. But then maybe it's good he stayed because he realizes Dean's hand has stayed on his stomach and is now playing with the hem of his shirt.

Cas grabs his eyes, "Are you done with classes for the day?"

"Yep." A finger grazes Cas' skin and it sends a shiver through him, "I was going to my car and thought I recognized the guy sleeping in the grass." Cas scoffs. "What kind of weirdo falls asleep in the grass?"

Castiel smiles, "You're just jealous I got to sleep while you were in class."

Dean smiles at him, his eyes trailing across his shoulders and chest. "Maybe so. I can't say it's all bad, I got to see the look of confusion when you woke up, it was cute."

"Cute? Pft, thanks a lot." This gets a laugh from Dean and Cas gets a rush of warmth though him.

"Yeah cute, why do you think I want to draw you? For this cute face of yours." Dean's hand squeezes Castiel's cheeks making his lips scrunch up.

Cas tugs away from Dean and sits up in the grass, "Shut up." They stare at each other for a minute, Cas doesn't know how tonight is going to go, the tension between them has only gotten stronger over the past weeks and if they weren't in the green at school Cas would push Dean back right now and release said tension. He smiles and darts his eyes from Dean's.

Dean stands and reaches a hand down to Cas, "Come on." He says. Castiel takes it and Dean hauls him up. Cas brushes off his arms and ass from grass. "Want to just head over to my place so we can get an early start to this?"

Cas glances up to Dean who is watching him intently, "Yeah, sounds good to me." The faster he can get home and jerk off to thoughts of this guy the better. They each pick up their bags and head to lot 17, the sun warm on their faces. They get to their cars, put in their bags and when Cas gets in the windows rolled down Dean sets his arms on the window seal, "Follow me, yeah?"

Cas swallows, "Yeah." Dean winks at him, gets in his own car and they head away from the campus. Cas follows Dean through the streets, matching his lead foot speed easily, and when they pull into the apartment complex, Cas parks next to Dean as the spots aren't marked. He sighs heavily, calming himself down and not thinking about it too hard, he tucks his phone into his pocket and turns off the car. Cas stands, locks the door and looks up as Dean exits his own car. Dean grabs his backpack, then the large black art bag from the back seat before locking up the car and leads Cas into the building. Cas follows him up to the second floor and waits as the man unlocks the door and goes in to turn on the lights.

"I'm uh, sorry about the mess." Dean says setting his bags down and moving around to arrange the objects scattered around. It's nearly all art supplies: canvases, paint, brushes, tons of pencils and sketchbooks, the rest is books, magazines and some dishes on the coffee table. "I was planning on picking up a bit before I called you."  
Cas looks back at Dean-he is so screwed-and asks, "You live alone?"

Dean is stacking some of the books from the couch and setting them on the floor and grabs the dishes bringing them to the kitchen. "Yeah. It's easier than dealing with roommates."

Cas laughs softly, "I don't doubt it."

Dean sighs, Cas' eyes find him and waits to be told what to do. Dean grabs a larger sketchbook and some pencils setting it up on an easel. "Hey, so if you gotta pee, go now." Dean points down a short hallway, "On the left."

Castiel nods and goes into the bathroom, who knows how long he'll be sitting still while Dean draws. When he comes out Dean has set up a stool, and an easel with canvas on him but he's staring at the canvas. "Is this how you prep yourself?" Cas asks going to stand beside Dean.

"No." Cas raises an eyebrow but Dean is concentrated. "I can't decide what I want to use." Those green eyes instantly find Cas and look over his face. "The sketch from a pencil would look best I think, but, I want to try and get you with paint as well."

Castiel nods. Part of him wants to say just do whatever you want, then the other half wants to tell him that he can do both, that Cas can always come back-or, stay and do the other tomorrow.

"I can come back another time to do the other, if you want."

Dean's eyes flash back to Castiel, a smirk is in the corner of his mouth, "Okay." Cas smiles softly. Dean rubs the side of his face, "Alright, so, you mind sitting on the stool?"

"Not at all." Cas says turning and walking over to the tall bar stool, he sits down and twists his torso cracking his back and then faces Dean. Cas raises an eyebrow and looks at Dean, "You want me facing you?"

Dean nods, "Turn a little to the left," Cas does and Dean walks over to him, Castiel swallows as Dean comes to stop right in front of him, places two fingers under his chin and lifts his head slightly, then turns it to the side a little more. Dean takes a step back, his hand falling to the edge of Cas' knee and he smiles, "Good." The hand pats Cas' knee before going to the coffee table and he turns on music from the idock there. "Do you mind?"

Cas smiles, "No." he doesn't recognize this first song, but then again he doesn't peg it to fit the Dean he thought he knew.

So Cas sits still while Dean draws, the music changes every few minutes keeping things up, Cas knows he can't smile because Dean is drawing his face mostly now-but when the guy sings along to the music and his hips sway Cas feels happy. He stares right back at Dean as the green eyes focus on him from across the room, moving from his chin, to nose, to eyes and hair; Cas likes this time where he can stare at Dean and it not be weird. He could look at him for a very long time if he was allowed.

"Hey," Dean's voice comes from behind the easel, Cas snaps back to reality, it's been at least an hour and a half he thinks, "you hungry?"

Cas smirks, "Yeah."

Dean nods and does a bit more before setting the pencil down. Cas lets out a breath and stands from the stool stretching his shoulders back and twisting his torso.

"How's it coming?" Cas asks.

Dean nods, "Good, I'm just over half way done."  
Castiel walks over to him slowly, "Can I see it?" His brow raises.

Dean scoffs and drapes a cloth over the canvas, "No! No looking until it's all done." Castiel smiles and follows Dean to the kitchen. The man grabs his phone and leans back against the counter, "Pizza okay with you?" Cas nods leaning back against the wall watching Dean, "Sausage and pepperoni?"

Cas smirks and nods again, "Sounds good." He watches as Dean calls the pizza place and put in their order, saying yes to the address they have on record and then hang up.

"Thirty minutes, you gonna make it?"

Castiel smiles, "Probably not. Just prop my dead body up on the stool and finish your piece."

Dean laughs and pushes himself off the counter and walks to the fridge. He bends slightly when peering inside, "Uh, I got beer, orange juice or water."

Cas' eyes go straight to Dean's ass when he leans forward, his jeans hug his round ass and thighs just right. So when Dean talks to him and then looks over his shoulder back at Cas he blushes softly and hopes Dean doesn't say anything. "Beer would be great."

Dean grabs out two bottles and hands one to Cas who takes it. Cas follows Dean's lead twisting the cap off and takes a slug. Castiel watches the man's lips press against the opening of the bottle as he sips the golden liquid and swallows.

Cas holds Dean's eyes as the man tilts his head and goes to sit on the couch near where Cas was sitting on the stool. They sit on opposite ends and Dean takes another sip of his drink.  
"I have a question for you." Cas starts figuring it would be best if they didn't sit in awkward silence waiting for the pizza.

Dean smiles, "What?"

"What's with that car of yours? Is it special or something, because it's not your average old car you see on the streets."

Dean looks comfortable on his couch and Cas relaxes a bit more himself. "She's my Baby! She was my dads, he gave her to me when I turned 16. She's been through a lot, I had to fix her up from the bones a couple times but she still purrs like she just came off the lot."

He built the car up from nothing. It was his dads. There must be a lot of memories in that car. Castiel wants to know everything about Dean, to hear about his past and what his life has been like, know about his family, everything. Damn, he's screwed.

"You're like good at everything aren't you?" Dean furrows his brow. "Physics, art, now cars. Plus you can sing." Cas smiles, "Is there anything you cant do?"

Dean laughs, but Cas can hear the nervousness in it, as if he doesn't like the praise. "'Course there is." He pauses and continues when Cas keeps his mouth shut. "I've been working on cars all my life, my dad taught me when I was young. I work in a garage, and so those both explain the engineering major and physics. Art, I don't know, it just happened."

Castiel nods. "That's cool." There's another pause, "So are you from here? You sound like you're close to you family."

Dean is quiet and inhales deeply. Cas' eyes glaze over Dean waiting for him to respond. "No. I moved to South Dakota my senior year of high school. I'm from Kansas, lived with my mom, dad and younger brother, but I have an uncle up here." Cas furrows his brow when Dean pauses again. The man across from him licks his lips, "My mom died when I was young. It was just my dad brother and I for a long time, we moved around a lot-" He sighs, Cas watches his eyes look down at his hands, "My dad and brother, there was a car accident, they were killed on contact."

Castiel's heart drops, his brows pull together and he suddenly is at a loss for words. He can tell it's hard for Dean to talk about, hell of course it is his family is dead. Cas scoots across the couch and grab's Dean's hand from his thigh and squeezes it in his own. "I'm so sorry, Dean. I had no idea."

Dean raises his eyes to Cas' again and Cas swallows, "It's alright," Cas realizes he doesn't pull his hand away, "it happened a long time ago, I've accepted it." He smiles softly, "Life goes on, ya know?"

Cas nods slightly, "Yeah." Cas runs his thumb across Dean's knuckles. Suddenly Cas thinks how hard it must be to be alone. Dean said he has an uncle here, and sure he has a lot of friends, but he lives alone and simply the thought of his entire family dead must be horrific.

"Hey," Cas looks back at Dean who is tilting his head to catch Cas' eyes, "don't be so sad about it! I'm okay, really. Like I said, I have an uncle up here-he owns the garage I work at-and I've known Jo since I was a kid and she moved up here with me years ago."

Castiel smiles small, "Sorry."

Dean laughs in the other wise quiet room and squeezes Cas' hand, "Don't worry about it." His fingers trail over Cas' wrist, "You owe me your story now though."

Cas smirks, he pulls one leg up on the couch with him, if Dean's not letting his hand go then might as well get comfortable. "There's not a whole lot to tell." Dean twists his torso to face Cas more and he swallows, relax Cas. "I'm from Illinois, I have a large family, a bunch of my siblings moved out by the time I finished high school though." Dean's eyes are focused on his, or tracing his face. "We, were close, but we didn't all get along well. Any more I only hear from my brother Gabriel and sister Anna, but not very often." Cas smirks, "That's about it."

"You said your brothers are architects too?"

Castiel nods, "My brothers Michael and, Luke. They built a tree house in our back yard when we were young and we'd stay up there for hours. From watching them in school I decided I was interested in the same thing, and I like it."

Dean nods, his fingers sliding up and down from Cas' wrist to his fingertips. "So you're alone up here? No family?"

Cas inhales, "No. I don't mind so much though, we're not as close as we used to be."

"Roommates?" Dean's brow is raised.

Cas laughs softly, "Two actually." Dean makes a scrunched up face and Cas laughs, "Tell me about it. They drive me insane."

"I can imagine. I couldn't stand my roommates so I moved out and found this place." Cas smirks, "I like it a lot better."

Castiel nods and his eyes move form Dean to scan around the apartment. "I bet."

Cas looks around the apartment again, it's simple, cozy, and fits Dean from what he's learned. Dean flips over Castiel's hand, the room fallen quiet, and the green-eyed mans fingers slide up his palm, over the thin skin on his wrist and up slower on his arm. Cas swallows, his eyes fall to Dean's lips, he is so screwed but he wants this so bad he doesn't care anymore. Dean's hand moves to Cas' side, fingers hot through his shirt, the hand on his ribs pull Cas closer slowly, Cas can feel his breath on his skin. And then there's a knock on the door, loud, and it startles them both. Cas sits, eyes wide and Dean is the same.

Dean clears his throat. "Pizza." Cas nods, great freaking timing, "I'm uh, sorry, about that." Dean says and Cas looks him in the eyes.

"Don't be." Dean licks his lips and stands walking to the door. Cas stands as Dean answers the door and pays for the pizza. He goes and sets their nearly emptied beer bottles on the small table, Dean comes over and sets the hot pizza down, it smells delicious. Cas watches as Dean grabs a couple paper plates and tosses them on the table as Cas opens the box.

"Here we go!" Cas looks up to see Dean smiling at the pizza.

Castiel smiles and they eat, it's not weird between them and Cas is thankful, they talk and laugh about people from school and telling more life stories.

After they both have filled their bellies Cas brings his eyes to Dean's to find his already on him.

"Ready to hop back up on the stool?"

Castiel nods and stands, Dean does the same, "Thanks, for the pizza."

Dean smirks and goes back to the easel, "No problem." Cas sits on the stool the way he was before, adjusting himself and looking at Dean.

"Good?" Cas asks.

Dean uncovers his sketch, looks at it then back at Cas, "Perfect."

Cas swallows and sits still again while Dean draws. The music plays in the background and Dean hums along now and again. After another hour or so Dean shakes his head and sighs. He uses his eraser more and more, then finally he curses under his breath. Grabbing his canvas and pencil he drags another stool across the room towards Cas. Cas' eyes grow as Dean pulls the stool up right in front of him and sits down, "I cannot get your lips right." Cas swallows, one of Dean's legs is between Castiel's, his knee up close to his crotch and Cas' knee close to Dean's. Castiel watches Dean as he glances up at Cas' lips then back down at the canvas. Dean glances up into Cas' eyes, Cas wonders if his heart is racing too. Dean scratches away, Cas' eyes are grazing over Dean, he sure as hell notices the bulge in his jeans and quickening breath. Cas brushes his knee against the inside of Dean's thigh, his fingers dance around Dean's knee causing the green-eyed man to swallow hard.

Dean's leg twitches, his tongue runs across his lips, "Cas," he whispers, "I have to finish this first."

"Tell me you don't want this." Cas replies, easily, his eyes on Dean's lips as the man continues drawing. Fuck does he want it, he wants anything Dean will give him.

Dean hums, his own knees pushing against Cas' leg, Dean closes his legs with one of Cas' between them and they each have a knee in their crotch. Cas' breath hitches. "I want you, believe me." He picks his pencil form the paper and their eyes meet, "But when I start kissing you, your lips are going to be ruined so I have to get them while they're still like this."

Cas' cheeks burn red, he knows they are, he's freaking out at Dean's words. He wants _him, _not just someone to get off but him, and he's pretty much promised to mess Cas' lips up and fuck he's pushing his knee into Cas' crotch again causing his lips to part slightly.

"Good reason." Cas chokes out. Dean smiles and draws again.

A few minutes pass, Cas sits still even though his breath is uneven and his heart still pounds in his chest, and then the pencil stills. Cas watches Dean's eyes look over the picture Cas still can't see. Dean gets up from his stool and walks back over to the easel where he places the canvas; he takes a few steps back and looks at his drawing, his lips slowly curl into a smile.

"Done?" Cas asks. Dean nods and smiles at him. "Can I see it now?"

"If you want to." Dean sounds a little shy surprisingly but Cas gets up anyway and walks across the room to stand next to Dean. His blue eyes fall onto the medium canvas Dean had been sketching on, it's him, like looking in a mirror only he is in pencil. Cas stares, the amount of detail Dean put in is amazing, the shading, the careful lines, how he really got Cas down on canvas, it's beautiful.

Cas finally realizes he hasn't said anything, "It's amazing." He feels Dean shift next to him, "Really, you're very talented." He looks up at Dean whose gaze is soft.

"Thank you." But his eyes move down to Cas' lips, Cas feels his hand sliding up his side and with out thinking he turns so that he is facing Dean. Castiel's heart is racing, Dean's hand reaches out and his fingers glide over Cas' cheek, he feels like he's about to die right there and then, Dean's hand slides to the back of Cas' neck and pulls him close. Cas' eyes are on Dean's lips until they are pressed together and his eyes flutter shut. Cas' lips fit perfectly against Dean's, the man's round plump and warm against Cas' full and soft. Dean pulls Cas' top lip in between his own and lets it fall as he pulls back and sets his forehead against Cas'.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." Dean whispers and pecks Cas' lips again.

Cas smiles, Dean's hand is still on the back of his neck, playing with the dark hair there, Cas slides his hand up Dean's back. "You should have said something." He smiles and looks back into Dean's green eyes, "A long time ago." Cas lifts his chin and their lips meet again.

This second kiss is more, Dean slides his fingers through Cas' hair, Cas slides his hand up Dean's chest wishing the shirt wasn't there. Dean slides his tongue into Cas' mouth and he instantly give in letting Dean take charge. And Dean does. The man's other hand wraps around Cas' back and pulls their bodies together causing a gasp to slip from Cas' lips, Dean's bites and pull at Cas' lips, their tongues follow every curve of their mouths, Dean moans when Cas slides a hand down his back and fingers curl around his ass. Cas turns Dean and pushes him back across the room towards the couch.

Dean's lips form a smile against Castiel's and Cas opens his eyes to see the green ones on him. "What are you doing?" his voice is raw and it warms Cas.

Cas kisses the corner of his mouth and then tilts his head to suck at Dean's neck causing him to moan and squeeze Cas' hips. "Moving this along." Cas' lips graze over Dean's neck. When Dean's knees hit the couch, he sits back on it and Cas straddles him happy to see Dean's cheeks a warm red and eyes lust blown.

"I didn't think it was possible for Dean Winchester to blush." Cas pushes his hips down against Dean's hardon.

Dean's lips part and his hips push back up chasing Cas. His hands cup Castiel's cheeks, "Shut up and kiss me." Cas' heart pounds as he leans down and kisses Dean passionately. He doesn't know what will come of this, he doesn't know if this is going to be a one-time thing, if Dean will throw him out tonight or early in the morning, if Cas will become Dean's model who he fucks after drawing but yet Cas doesn't care. As long as he gets Dean once.

Yet Dean kisses Cas like there is no one else, like there was and will never be anyone in his life and Castiel gets carried away, lost in Dean as those hands roam over his body, his lips kiss him sweet and deep.

Cas rolls his hips down against Dean's pushing their hardons together, he gives his hips a spin to keep the friction going. The green-eyed man groans and pulls on Cas' hips increasing the pressure but Cas wants more. He slides his hands to the bottom of Dean's shirt, grabs the hem and pulls up removing it before sliding his hands across the guy's chest.

A moan falls from Dean's lips when Cas attaches his lips to his neck and sucks. Cas kisses down to Dean's collarbone where he grazes his teeth over the skin there, his lips sink a bit more before latching onto his nipple and running his tongue over the hardened nub.

"Shit, Cas." Dean breathes as his hips jut up. Cas palms Dean's hardon with one hand, the other sliding up his ribs tenderly and his lips switch to the other nipple. "Off." Demands Dean pulling at Cas' shirt. Cas complies allowing Dean to remove his shirt and throw it to the side; his heart speeds up feeling those green eyes take in the sight. When Dean runs his hands up his chest Cas breathes out and leans back down to kiss Dean slowly, his hips still grinding down to meet Dean's thrusting up. The sting of nails on Cas' back causes him to arch his back however that sends Dean's hands down to cup his ass and give it a squeeze. Cas moans at Dean's touches and misses his lips when he pulls back. "Off." Dean speaks again, eyes on Cas and his fingers working his pants open, "All of it." Cas licks his lips; he stands from Dean's lap and takes a step back. His eyes stay on Dean watching his reaction as he reaches down and pulls off only his jeans first; Cas is confident about his body, he knows he has a nice build with strong legs and arms and a tight stomach. Dean's eyes are now on Cas' tented boxers yet Cas watches him as he hooks his thumbs under the waistband and pushes them down letting his erect cock free. Lustful is the only word that comes to mind when Cas looks in Dean's eyes. He walks back to the couch straddling Dean but maneuvering him so that the man lies down on his back, head resting on one of the small pillow. Cas' eyes gaze down into Dean's, he leans down slowly to kiss him again and relishes in the soft touch of Dean's hand through his hair. His hips roll down and the denim is rough against his cock but it feels good. Dean's hands slide up and down Cas' back, they slip under to twist his nipples then slide further and those fingers cover his cock.

Cas moans as his pumps his cock in and out of Dean's hand, "Dean, how long am I going to be the only naked one here?" he presses a hot kiss to the side of the man's neck.

A smile appears on Dean's face when Cas speaks. He leaves Cas' cock to undo his pants, eyes grabbing Cas' and he really needs to stop doing that or Cas will surely fall further for him. The jeans covering Dean loosen before Cas aides him in yanking them down a bit and freeing his cock. Cas kisses down Dean's torso savoring the way those hands skim over his skin delicately.

Cas pauses for a slight moment above Dean's cock and he smiles to himself; here he is, Castiel about to go down on Dean Winchester the guy who drove him crazy. My how things have changed. Cas presses his closed lips against the man's dick, then again with looser lips, he hears Dean gasp above him when he presses his open mouth against the shaft before taking the head into his mouth. "Cas," Dean breathes out but he doesn't stop. Cas takes Dean in entirely, his scent is stronger now more than ever and Cas loves it. He bobs up and down, sucking in his cheeks and twirling his tongue; Cas holds down Dean's hips that urge to push up into his mouth more. "Cas," the green-eyed man's hand fists in his hair and tugs up causing Cas to pop off his dick and he looks down in Dean's eyes as the guy cups his face in his hands. Dean moans against Cas' mouth, "Let me get my pants off." With a nod Cas moves to let Dean stand from the couch.

Dean's body, damn, Cas always knew he was hot but seeing it bare of clothes is something else. Cas actually blushes. Dean kicks his pants and boxers to the side, eyes darting from Cas as if he was shy now and he pads across the floor back towards the bathroom. His ass has Cas biting his bottom lips as he watches him walk away.

Dean comes back-still naked and Cas lets himself look-with a bottle of lube and small foil packet. The bowlegged man approaches the couch slowly, eyes looking over Cas and Cas admits he loves it. Castiel's eyes are glued on Dean as he sets the condom and bottle on the floor by the couch then stands over him. Smoothly Dean leans in to press his lips against Cas', his eyes fall shut at the touch, Dean lays him back on the couch-Cas is worried this is a dream-the man presses his mouth against Cas' then down his neck and over his chest. Dean's back is hot and skin attracting his fingers as Cas can't keep his hands off.

Time feels like it stops but Cas knows it's been a while when Dean speaks, his lips hot against Cas' collar bone. "Cas, can-" he pauses and Cas doesn't speak, knowing what he is going to say, "Can I…?" he huffs out a breath and looks down at Cas.

"Say it."

Dean kisses his bottom lip and opens his eyes before he speaks, "Jesus Cas, can I, fuck you?"

Cas can't help but smile up at Dean, he runs his fingers through his short hair and says slowly, "I'd be pretty disappointed if you didn't now."

Dean smiles down at him and Cas lifts his chin so their lips meet once again.

Cas begins to prop himself up so he can flip over on the couch, "No Cas." Dean places a strong hand on Cas' chest to keep him down on his back, "I want to see you." Cas' cheeks burn red and he nods once. "I-I'm sorry. Do you mind?"

Cas has a hand on the back of Dean's head, fingers covered in the short hair as his eyes dart over the man's face above him. "I don't mind, Dean." He lifts his head to plant a kiss on those lips. "I just want you." He murmurs and Dean kisses him deeply.

Tenderly, Dean spreads Cas' legs so he can kneel between them and Cas lets his legs fall open. The sound of the lube cap popping open is like a bong being rung in the room and Cas craves what's coming next. Dean's slicked finger slides over Cas' perineum causing the man to gasp and his legs to spread more giving Dean better access. Cas knows Dean is looking down at him, knows that those green eyes are watching his reaction but as soon as the first slicked digit enters him his blue eyes close and a moan slips from his plump lips. The single finger in Cas pushes in and out multiple times before Dean adds a second; Cas pushes against them taking them as much as he can. Minutes pass and Cas has three fingers in him, twisting, and hitting his sweet spot whenever Dean whishes. "Dean, please." Cas doesn't care if he's begging; he needs to have Dean in him _now_. Dean's eyes are glossed over and Cas imagines his are similar. Cas looks back and forth from both those green eyes, "I'm good." He tries to keep his voice reassuring, "Please, I want you Dean." If Dean's eyes could speak Cas feels they'd be reciting love poems by they way he's looking down at Cas now.

Dean lowers himself to press a gentle kiss against Cas' lips. "Okay, Castiel."

The use of Cas' full name sends his head spinning as his heart leaps to his throat. It's not that Cas doesn't like his full name, it's that it's so intimate-so there and so much more meaningful than his nickname everyone calls him. In the back of his mind Cas hears the sound of a small foil pack ripped open, hears the lube popped open again, but his thoughts snap back when Dean pushes the head of his cock against his puckered entrance. Dean has both hands on the couch either side of Cas now and he slowly pushes forward penetrating Cas.

Cas goes blank, any sensations beside Dean in the here and now are gone and not registering. Dean pushes in slowly until he is completely in Cas when he pauses and those eyes open to look down at him. The blue-eyed man lifts his chin to press their lips together letting Dean know he's fine; understanding the meaning behind the kiss Dean pulls out and back in with one long swift movement. The man's hips keep this up, the slow rhythm rocking on the couch in absolutely no rush to fly through this and Cas is thankful.

"Dean." Cas moans, eyes fluttering shut because this is exactly what he wanted, what he's dreamed about for weeks now and it's happening. Dean fills him every time he grinds his hips forward and Cas misses him when he pulls out.

"Cas-" the name comes out like a hiss over the man's shoulder where Dean had kisses up to, "you feel so-good." The man presses his nose against Cas' chest and his lips brush against the warm skin there but Cas can't make out what he says.

Cas takes a moment to lift his legs wrapping them around Dean, his ankles interlocking at the low of his back, and Dean takes both his hands and pins them up against the armrest near Cas' head. Cas swallows, Dean is staring down at him now, his hips still pumping into him, hands holding his down and exponentially slow Dean leans into kiss Cas.

The idock on the small table still has music playing ad it's just now Cas realizes it. He's not sure exactly what song it is, can't put a name to the singer, but the line _kiss me like you wanna be loved _seems to fit this feeling perfectly.

The bundle of nerves in Cas is being stimulated with near every stroke and his breathing has quickened. "D-dean," Cas' eyes close as the muscles in his stomach tighten, "I'm so close."

"I've got you Castiel." The speed of his hips increases and Cas tightens the grip around Dean's waist. "Come for me Cas."

The sheer sound of Dean's sex driven voice and unwavering stare send Cas plummeting over the edge and into a stunning orgasm. Dean's name rolls off of Castiel's lips as he comes over his own belly and when the man above him shouts his name pushing his pelvis in flat against Cas, he knows he has made it too.

Their locked fingers loosen, Cas lets his legs fall onto the couch so Dean can pull out of him and Cas sighs missing the feeling instantly. Those green eyes shine down at Cas with a soft look of admiration and Cas can't help but smile up at him, his thumb brushing over Dean's cheek.

Cas watches Dean stand from the couch with a sigh; his hand goes to pull the condom off and Cas pictures him walking to the trash in the dim apartment. The man approaches the couch again with a couple tissues bunched up and Cas admits he turns red when the guy cleans his stomach of come.

Cas moves on the couch when Dean returns again and lies down next to him, their heads rested on the same pillow. They face each other and Cas holds Dean's eyes. "Stay with me tonight."

"Yes." Cas replies simply. Of course he will stay, Cas can't even begin to imagine leaving Dean now, not after that mind-blowing sex and after the way Dean was so tender with him. "I'll stay." Dean smiles sweetly at him. They share another kiss, make that two, and Dean leads Cas into his bedroom where they crawl into the bed together.

They fool around a bit of course, the sheets on Dean's bed cool against their hot skin and the digital clock's neon red lights read twelve before Cas closes his eyes finally.


	14. Chapter 14

Morning sunlight streams through the window in Dean's room and the first thought that registers in Cas' mind is that it is Dean's body behind him and arms around him holding him tightly. Cas inhales deeply and intertwines his fingers with Dean's on his stomach.  
Dean stirs behind him and Cas knows he is awake now as well. Lips press to the back of his neck, "Mornin'" the man mumbles against his skin sending a shiver down Cas' back.

Cas rolls over to face Dean and he swears the look on his face is too much. Dean looks like a sleepy child; his short hair messed from sleeping, eyes tired and an overall happy expression on his freckled face. "Morning." Cas says back finally. "I'm not the only one who looks cute when just waking up."

Dean smiles and laughs softly; he wraps an arm around Castiel's waist to pull him up against his bare body.

They stare for a few minutes, the air quiet but comfortable. It's Cas who breaks the silence however. "I think I owe you an apology, Dean."

The green-eyes man in front of him furrows his brow, "Why?"

"I judged you harshly without knowing you." Dean remains quiet. "I never gave you the chance, I wrote you off as a jack ass who drove and old car, blasted obnoxious music, slept with anyone you wanted and was better then me at physics." Cas is relieved that Dean is smiling at this, this thumb tracing circles on his back.

"But…?" Dean's voice has a slightly cocky tone to it and Cas chuckles.

"But, I was wrong. Way, wrong. And I'm sorry." Dean smiles. "There's so much more to you and you are an amazing guy." Dean full out laughs and Cas pokes him in the chest, "Hey it's cheesy I know, I just-" he pauses and Dean looks at him once more, "thank you." Castiel hopes that Dean understands what he was getting at, that yesterday meant more to Cas then just sex.

"You're welcome, Cas." His voice is soft and he brings their lips together. Cas' eyes open slowly when Dean pulls back and rests their foreheads together. "Shower?" Cas gives him a confused look, shower? Does Dean think he's hanging around today? Cas thinks he sees Dean blush slightly before the man props himself up on an elbow and looks down at Cas. "Can I tell you something?" Cas nods not letting their eyes break away. "I want you to stay. Stay today, stay the whole weekend if you want to, _I_ want you to." Cas' heart has sped up and he's sure he is blushing. "Let me paint you, see if I can get the color of your damn blue eyes right, that blush that you always seem to get," he runs his fingers over Cas' pink cheek, "I," he sighs and his eyes break away from Cas' to look over his face. "I like you Cas. Since the beginning of the semester when you pulled into the parking lot next to me and showed up in the same class. I've had a thing for you for-what feels like forever-and so I'm saying stay with me this weekend because finally I worked up the nerve."

Cas knows he is beaming up at Dean, there's no way to hide his smile, his feelings right now. Pushing Dean's shoulder back so the man flops onto his back Cas quickly rolls up to straddle his hips. The man under him grows a smile, reflecting Cas' own. "I have the feeling every time you ask me to stay I will say yes." He leans down to press his lips on Dean's hard. "I want to stay, Dean." Dean pulls Cas back down for a steamy kiss and they end up staying in bed late into the morning before getting to that shower.


	15. Chapter 15

Cas ends up staying all Saturday and Sunday, he wears Dean's clothes around the apartment he gets to be _very_ familiar with, he sits while Dean paints him and curses when he 'can't get that fucking blue' of Cas' eyes right. They get to know one another as they sit on the couch in the mornings watching crappy soap operas with the volumes turned down low. Dean digs to make Cas open up about his family, explaining about the relationship of their messed up lives, and he listens when Cas rambles on about his knowledge of Greek gods and ancient architecture styles. Unlike other artists, Dean lets Cas look through his work; the countless sketchbooks and the stacks of canvases leaned up against the wall. Although the topic is rough, when Cas comes upon the picture he'd seen Dean drawing he first time he found him in the art studio, Cas asks about his family. Dean tells him about his younger brother, Sam, his father John and mother Mary, they were all close and when Mary died the three grew even closer depending on each other and they were always there for one another.

Cas' pride glows when Dean is impressed with his cooking, Cas is impressed when Dean softly strums his guitar and sings in a low voice however he doesn't get far into the song before Cas tackles him and kisses the words from his lips.

On Sunday evening Dean walks Cas down to his lonely car and kisses him passionately. Cas has his arms draped low around Dean's waist, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Dean smirks, "You sure will." Cas scoffs and opens the driver side door, "Hey," Dean stands in the opening as Cas sits down, "bring some extra clothes with you tomorrow, yeah?"

The warmth in Cas' chest feels so good and he simply smiles up at Dean. "I will."

The smile on Dean's face doesn't leave when he shuts the door and gives Cas a wave before he drives off.

Things with Dean go good, hell they go great. Cas spends practically all his free time with Dean and in his home, around school people know they are an item, and Cas couldn't be happier.

The last four weeks of the spring semester fly by and Dean asks Cas to move in with him. Cas agrees, obviously, and the apartment filled with everything Dean becomes his home too.


End file.
